


One Cold Waffle House Meal Later

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Escapism, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Humor, Romance, Thanksgiving, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Adam's passionate fire towards his family and how he views the holiday season needs to be rekindled. Funny enough, so does the ember from the fly girl sitting across from him, who moments ago had conveniently pulled the plug from the jukebox that happened to be playing a song he unironically tried to like. She's not letting this spy boy get away with cheesy music tonight.





	One Cold Waffle House Meal Later

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> This is an extremely late Thanksgiving Day fic! I do apologize! I have so many stories I am working on that it's hard to keep up with the ones I should've written ages ago! Enjoy! Malik and Adam surely did!

_This place is not so crowded for a Pre-Thanksgiving Day. Then again, I am out in middle of Egypt, the south, USA._

Adam contemplates to himself as he watches the workers behind the counter cook up his waffles and sausage patties, his favorite when he wants to get away for the holidays, and by that, he means around the family drama that involves his parents and every distant cousin from all corners of the world.  

_I should feel guilty for ditching them like this. My mom and dad have done so much for me, and I respond back by telling them that work has me busy. Here I am sitting in a **Waffle House** out in the middle of nowhere. Only truck drivers and one other person like me is sitting by themselves with hot coco that looks really delicious. _

He wonders if they’re thinking what he is thinking. They’re not exactly staring at him, more observing their own mentality by pushing their food around. He shouldn’t mind, it’s none of his business what other people are doing with their own escapism of lies. Maybe some music will calm himself. He gets up, goes over to the Jukebox and flips through the music selection. Cheesy and more cheesy country homestuck songs are the only ones up for grabs. Disappointing that the selection is limited, but he goes with what he can get. He pops in the amount of change he needs and sits back in his booth to listen to the out of tune happy old people’s music.

_The two people are staring at me. Let them, there’s nothing wrong with a little cheerful music to brighten my night of illusion. This is the one time of the year that’s…_

Pause. The music stops early. Adam looks up to see a slender woman in her late 20’s wearing an orange pilot suit for some company he’s never heard of holding onto the end of an extension cord. She turns around, Adam gets a good look at her face. Short black hair, classy piercing that brings out her lips, and a look that is asking the three people of this place who put on this music while away in the lady’s restroom.

_I won’t confess, don’t need to when the other two are staring at me. Thanks, comrades._

She drops the chord, and moseys herself to Adam’s booth, making herself comfortable by sitting across from him. Suddenly Adam feels uncomfortable, really embarrassed, and forces himself to look elsewhere.

_I will not succumb to her pretty looks._

“I see that look behind those sunglasses of yours, Neo, the spy boy. You want to take off the shades?” She taps Adam playfully in the middle of his forehead.

_Right, wait, Neo? Spy Boy? I don’t look like I am an FBI or CIA agent straight from a mashup of **The Matrix** and a James Bond movie? I’ll show her._

Adam removes the sunglasses from his face, gently placing them on the table. He looks at her with his gray-blue eyes, studying her smile. It’s cheeky and lopsided. An expression he wonders if she’s trying to get something out of him or just want someone to talk to. In turn, the cute lady places her elbow on the table, and rests her cheek in her hand, tapping away on the side of her face with a slender finger. Adam quirks an eyebrow at the sudden interest of her stare.

_This is a pseudo-suicide attempt made reality. I am not fit for this. I am having problems of my own, and this…what is she doing here? I am not that interesting enough to talk to. All this because of an embarrassing song moment that I did on a whim._

“Thanks! It’s hard to read guys expressions when they hide behind sunglasses in doors. Save it for the outside, Neo-Spy.” She picks up a menu and calls over a waitress. “Eggs scrambled with a Coke. Put his and my order on my bill. Thanks!”

_Strange hospitality from a stranger that wants to get into my mind and pants. I look at the side of her flight suit to see “Malik” is sewn on the patch of her shoulder._

Malik notices he’s staring at her arm. “Hm? Oh! I completely forgot to tell you my name! Faridah Malik, the best pilot that Sarif’s Industries in Detroit has to offer!”

_Never heard of the place. I’ll need to do a bit of research on the company when I go back to continuing my escape mode or when she leaves, which will probably be not anytime soon. I’ll put the thoughts to the side for now. I need to introduce myself._

“Adam Jensen. Nice to meet you.” Adam shakes her hand. “What brings you all the way out here?”

She pulls back. “You know…just hanging.” She has a distant look on her face. She looks away to the side as if she doesn’t want to answer the question any further. Adam respects her uncomfortable zone.  

_She’s being closed off and distant. I wonder if she’s going through the same thing. I can relate by the way her movements and eyes are proceeding to the side._

“You know, you don’t have to study me. I am not a closet case.” She looks back to the table to see her food is placed in front of her. She picks at the eggs with her fork, not really hungry after dealing with Adam’s stare. She pushes it to the side, looking away again with the same expression. She doesn’t care that the waitress never brought over her coke.

“Is there something I can do for you?” He’s starting his own meal.

Malik turns back to face him. “Want to go somewhere?”

Adam gives her a stun look. He wants to finish his meal! “Right now? My food will get cold?”

Malik stands up, pulls Adam with her right out the door. He barely has enough time to throw some cash down on the table to pay and tip for them both! She didn’t even pay like she said she would! He didn’t even grab his sunglasses! He tries to protest but Malik tells him she owes him one for ditching the stares from the people inside. This is still unacceptable! He protests by dragging his feet, hoping the eccentric lady will stop jerking him around! She does, only because they’re at her V-TOL. She lets him go and smacks the bad black bird, telling Adam this is the vehicle that brings her here when she just wants to leave, and she stops when she gets to the conclusion.

_Family problems, family drama. They go hand in hand. Is it safe for her to drive the bird when she looks like she wants to cry?_

“Are we going for a ride?” Adam turns to face his own ride here, an old beat up white pickup truck. It’s not the greatest Bessy of all time, but it gets him from point a to point b before he sweats to death from the heat exhaustion this place brings out during the summer. He can’t afford to repair the air conditioning!

“Only if you want to.” She gets in the driver’s side. “Hop in, danger man!”

Adam hesitates. He doesn’t know who this woman is, and for all he knows she’s going to kidnap him and burry the body later. Her emotions are way out there speaking in silent volumes. No more bad decisions after the awful music choices, not tonight. He backs away with his arms crossed, staring at the V-TOL. Malik finds his behavior odd since he literally just paid for a complete stranger’s meal a few minutes ago. She hops out of the driver’s seat and walks up to him, arms crossed in the same matter his is. Adam finds this a bit amusing when he notices her shorter posture giving off a cute pouting vibe look. Not really adorable, but he appreciates the attempt at mocking his pose. The corners of his lips move up, and she takes advantage of this. She moves her lips upwards and gives him a quick kiss.

Adam doesn’t know how to respond to that other than arch his eyebrows in surprise. “…”

_What is this really all about? A hook-up? Exploration? No regrets?_

“Sorry. Spur of the moment thing.” She takes him out behind the waffle house where they can’t be seen. She wraps his hands around her waist. She likes the feel of his long fingers.

“What’s the hurry?” He pulls his hands back and takes her into his own. He doesn’t want this to go any further.

Malik pulls back, sighing to herself while shaking her head in disbelief. What is she doing? Just because her family can be jerks doesn’t mean she should go out on a rebellious adrenalin spree with the first guy she meets. She only uses this coping mechanism with her flying! Waving him off she leans against the wall. He joins her, arms crossed again, eyeing her curiously.

“Sorry. Around this time of the year I skip out on Thanksgiving because of my dad.” She looks away from him.

_I figure. This is about issues with family. No one would be this desperate to fly all the way out to the first Waffle House they see to make out with the first stranger they run into. Then again, why am I here? I am trying to escape my mother. I have no room to talk, and I don’t know if she wants to hear my story or if I should tell it._

Adam moves his neck around a bit, debating if he wants to divulge any of his own personal life to her. He’s not that willing as she is. “I’m…sorry to hear that.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything. Your body movements give you away. Family problems that you’re running away from as well?” She picks up a rock off the ground and throws it into the grass, disappearing from their sight.

Adam feels guilty over this, over a stranger’s words. He knows absolutely nothing about her, and yet, he finds her relatable with the rebellious attitude. Her body is moving closer to his, a hand trying to intertwine. He turns his head away towards the light by the back door, his hands don’t move an inch. She takes the opportunity to make a move. He still doesn’t move his hands, he just lets her explore. Feeling up his long slender fingers to his upper arm. Giving his muscles a squeeze. This makes him feel a weird sensation of uncomfortableness and longing for a curious touch. His last girlfriend…

“How far will you let me go? Or will you just pull away again?” Malik stops at his neck. Fingers lightly pressing against the beard hairs under his chin.

She wants to be flirty and touching. Not that Jensen is complaining out loud for her to stop. Only in his head where he debates how far he’ll let her go. One of the few times he stops to breathe and needs to close his eyes and let out a deep breath. She’s just a woman whose passing on through, nothing more, and he should stop this. Said woman is still moving her free hand down his chest, stomach, under his shirt and coat, to unbutton his pants. All this and he still doesn’t stop her. Does he need to? Will sex make this holiday a little better?

_Is this all that it’s going to be? A quick fuck and we go on with our daily lives to never see each other again?_

She’s taking off his pants, he’s taking off her jacket. Neither of them is talking. They’re exploring the others beautiful body. Taking in all the sight before them.

_We go from talking about one-sided family issues to banging behind this rotten place._

He’s cupping her breast, kissing her neck line, moving his other hand under her shirt to feel the heat radiating off her skin.  

_Ants crawl through this place. She can get an infection form the bricks._

Distractions. Kisses. Touches. Nakedness. Admiration.

_Somehow, we fit. How? Every year, around this time, we’re made to be mentally broken._

Adam gently lifts Malik off the ground, leans her against the wall. Placing her legs around his waist. She doesn’t seem to mind the brick scraping against her back, but Adam does. The coat lying on the ground makes for a good cover. He doesn’t want to see any scratches on her back when she turns around to get dressed. Malik Is thankful for Adam’s thinking and protecting her body. She wraps her arms around his neck, he turns her legs back to the previous position. Her previous boyfriend…

_Everything is ok. Her skin is safe. I’m…_

His thoughts are out the window when Malik pulls him back in for a kiss. Both taking their time with each other, moving at a pace that fits them. Caring for one another’s body, making sure no place is left untouched or ignored.

_…I’m…Her fingers are caring for me. I need to be careful with this situation._

Adam stops when he feels himself close to release. He pulls out of her. No condom and he’s unsure if she’s on birth control. Malik doesn’t understand at first. Takes her a few seconds to realize he’s finishing himself off. Disappointment is apparent. It’s not like she doesn’t have morning after pills on her, but she doesn’t expect him to know that, and can appreciate him even more with his common sense. Some guys she’s been with don’t even bother with pulling out. Maybe she should just leave? Get dressed and forget about this guy. He is the first one she really feels…then again, he just pulled out to release himself.

_Upset? She looks confused._

“I’m not going to leave you in this state.” Grabbing the coat, he brings her close to him. Moving his fingers down her lower regions to finish her off. She buries her head into the crook of his neck, moaning out simple noises, careful not to be too loud. They don’t need someone calling the police on them.

Sex is over, and before they can even enjoy the afterglow the rain comes plummeting down on top of them. The two quickly gather their clothes, only throwing on the essentials before running back inside the building, taking a seat at their previous booth, pretending their undergarments are not visible to anybody, but the people around them are not stupid. The waitress comes over to the two messily dressed over grown children, taking their order for a hot coco with cinnamon, smiling at the two with a quirk eyebrow as she leaves.  

Malik laughs when they’re alone. “I can’t believe we just did that or notice the storm coming in above us.” She places a palm on her forehead. She closes her eyes and tries to form words; but all she can do is make small unimaginable sounds.  

_Am I supposed to be laughing? I mean, we wouldn’t see the storm clouds with how dark it is outside._

Adam quirks an eyebrow at Malik’s nature. “Excuse me? What do you find so funny?”

“You.” Malik covers her mouth, stopping herself from smiling. Her puffy cheekbones give her facial expression away. She’s not trying too hard anymore at this point.

“Me?” Adam crosses his arms, tapping a hand. He’s intrigued by such a response. “Is this a normal thing for you?”

_Not that I am complaining. I just want to make sure you’re ok._

“Yes! All this came to be because of some family history going on.” Malik waves her hands around trying to form some invisible circle pattern. Her hands are soon replaced with hot chocolate.

Adam’s hands become occupied as well. He takes a sip of his drink, contemplates what Malik is thinking. Her facial expression shows no remorse for their doings, and she’s not running out of here like his last girlfriend did. Makes him want to open himself up, just a little bit. Not enough for her to use as blackmail later. Not that he’s going to be this paranoid, bad things just tend to happen to him when he’s out with girls or sometimes regular friends. A bit of tension builds up in him when Malik reaches for his hand.

“You still haven’t told me anything about you.” She sees that strike of fear in his eyes. She must rephrase before he runs out of here. “I mean, anything. I’ll even settle for your favorite color.”

_What a conversation starter. At least my glasses are here in one piece._

“My mom suffers from depression, and every year something new arises at the dinner table with my dad. I know she can’t help the things she says, but….” Adam stops talking. “My favorite color is red.”

_The color of the whiskey bottle of my favorite drink._

Malik ignores the first bit on purpose, not wanting to pride anymore. She regrets doing so for even that tiny bit of detail. “What a coincidence! I love red as well!”

Adam’s thankful she didn’t continue with his opening statement. His mother can be a piece of work at times. He loves her to death, but the family drama his parents bring to the table during Thanksgiving can be something else. He wonders what Malik’s family talks about during their family drama. He doesn’t ask, not now. Right now, he just wants to enjoy her company and this sweet delicious coco till they must go their separate ways. Of course, before they’re finished with their drinks, they both exchange their numbers. Both deciding that they do have a bit of a connection other than sexualized and family tension.

_I am not telling my parents anything about this night. We’re just going to kiss, wave each other off, and make the long night journey home. Well, for me a long night. Her aircraft probably will get her destination in about twenty minutes._

Adam’s home with his family now, and already regretting coming here as the yelling has already started. He’s in the guest room staring down at the number Malik scribbled on the receipt paper from last night. He pulls out his cellphone out and gives the number a call. She answers, and he can hear yelling from an old man in the background, must be her dad.

Malik greets him with a happy cheer. “Happy Thanksgiving, Adam! Can you believe tomorrow is Black Friday? Want to hit the V-TOL later? We both can go somewhere far away from the holiday shoppers?”

“I’d like that.” Adam gives her his address ands gives her fair warning about his family. She doesn’t seem to mind. She can’t wait to meet them!

“Great! See you there!” Malik hangs up the phone and goes to deal with her dad that is upset, because he can’t get the can opener to work. At least it’s just something simple and wholesome to bond over. Something to laugh about later.

Adam in turn looks at his phone with a smile. Things are going to be ok. He looks up when he hears a knock, his mom enters, giving him a wave and cheerful smile while talking about pumpkin pie for a morning meal. He smiles back at her. Yeah, things are going to be ok.

_Happy Thanksgiving, Faridah._


End file.
